


Nui's hynotic sex-crave

by orphan_account



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Anime, F/F, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Girl - Freeform, Hypnosis, LA, Lesbian, Porn, girls, harime, hypno - Freeform, kill, kill la kill - Freeform, kiryuin, kiryuuin, matoi - Freeform, nui - Freeform, ryuko - Freeform, ryuuko - Freeform, satsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nui Harime, the Grand Couturier for Ragyo Kiryuin gets put into a sex-crave, and when she does she goes to Satsuki to get her 'help', whether she wants to or not...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nui's hynotic sex-crave

Note: I tried to keep the characters as exact to the actual anime as I could, but I’m not the one who actually made them, so telling me what I did good and bad, and I’ll try to improve for next time! I was feeling pretty kinky, so there is a bit of weird kinks in this fanfic, nothing horrific or anything, just pretty weird and may not be seen as horny – material for some.

Satsuki sat on her throne – like chair, sipping her tea quietly in silence. Her butler had gone for her mother had requested his services for the next few days, and the elite 4 were busy trying to survive, due to the fact she had started the Naturals Election she had been quite alone these past few days. She sighed softly, how boring this was. She had nothing to do at all, even an annoyance at this point would have been appreciated. Alas, nothing happens, as the whole building and school grounds are empty, excluding the bodies of beaten students.

She stood up, brushing Junketsu off slightly with her hand. The Kamai was physically and mentally exhausting, taking much concentration and will power to wear for long periods, though she was strong enough in both these skills. She poured herself another cup of tea, she was looking forward to when her butler and friends would come back.

Someone walks onto the school grounds, looking around calmly as they smiled. “This place is so messy, Satsuki never keeps it clean!” They teased to themself, hopping over someone as they continued walking towards the school building.

Satsuki sat back down, sipping her newly – made tea. She crossed her knees like usual in a superior way. She continued sipping, until she felt the presence of someone approaching. She stood, pulling out Bazukan then waiting for the intruder to come to her sight.

“Satsuki!! Hello!!” Nui came in, her scissor blade dragging on the ground behind her.

“Nui Harime.. what are you doing here? Why are you not with mother?” She asked, realising she was wrong about appreciating an annoyance to occur earlier.

“Your mum can’t stop me from going where I like” She said cutely, smiling.

“I suppose not” Satsuki said, sitting back down. Nui came over to her side and sat on the arm of the chair slightly.

“It’s so boring in here.. where are all your students Satsuki?” She asked while teasing, keeping to her usual tone.

“That is none of your concern, what I do at this school is strictly my own business” She replied coldly, glaring at Nui.

“Awww, don’t be like that Satsuki.. I’ll leave if you really want me to leave” She replied, pretending to be sad.

Satsuki thought it over for a second, although she hated to be with Nui, or anyone working for her mother, she didn’t see any harm in it – she wouldn’t be a problem if it was just them. 

“You may stay, behave yourself and I shall keep it that way.” She told Nui, looking down to sip her tea again.

“Oh of course Madam Satsuki” She got up and bowed slightly, smiling widely.

Satsuki eyed over Nui, making sure she did nothing suspicious. Although she doubted she would do anything, she couldn’t be to sure. 

Nui came over with a pot of tea, pouring Satsuki a fresh cup. “Oh thank you Nui” Satsuki said, somewhat surprised but keeping it hidden from her voice.

“Well you are my boss’ daughter, it simply wouldn’t do if I didn’t treat her daughter with my services” She explained, sounding sure.

“I would expect no less” Satsuki said confidently, sipping from her new cup of tea.

They sat there for an hour or so, Nui started pacing after a while – looking bored.

“If you want to leave Nui, then go.” Satsuki told her.

“Well, I wanted to see how long it’d take” She said, standing up infront of Satsuki.  
“What do you mean ‘how long it’d take’?” Satsuki asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, I’ve been many different types of constructed life fibre things.. I put one in your tea, you would have never noticed it since it was so small!” She said cutely, sitting down on Satsuki’s leg.

“What did you do Nui..?” She pushed Nui off her, standing up and going to grab Bazukan. 

“Uh-uh! Stand still!” She commanded.

And just like that, Satsuki couldn’t move her legs or feet. She looked surprised, turning her head to Nui. “What did you do Nui!?” She demanded an answer with much more strength then before. 

“Don’t be angry Satsuki.. just sit back down” She told her.

Satsuki’s face calmed slowly, and she went back and sat down on her chair.

“Nui, what did you put in my tea?” She asked, staying completely calm and normal – voiced.

“It was a specially – made life fibre device! It’s sort of like mental stitching.. but you ingest it instead! It expands and wraps itself around your brain, controlling it whole! Pretty neat, huh?” She explained, not seeing the need to hide it from her now.

“Indeed.. but why are you using it on your boss’ daughter, did mother tell you to do this?” She asked, trying to add some strength to her voice, but only slightly succeeding. 

“I asked her if I could” She smiled cutely, poking Satsuki’s nose. “You’re so cute! I just had to control you” She giggled, sitting back down on her leg.

“Now, enough questions. You’re now brain-dead, you can only sit upright.” She commanded.

Satsuki’s jaw dropped instantly, her eyes drooping down aswell. Nui touched her teeth with her finger, feeling the roughness of the shiny pearls. 

“You should brush better” She teased, moving back slightly to look at her. Nui picked up Satsuki’s hand and looked at it, it was completely limp. 

“Huh, she’s completely brain-dead right now..” She said slowly, watching her hand flop around as she moved her wrist. 

Nui held onto Satsuki’s index finger and thrusted it into Satsuki’s nose, moving it around trying to get as much snot as she could. She pulled the finger out and looked at it, it was completely covered in snot and boogers!

“How dirty Satsuki! You should really be more clean than that..” She teased, putting the finger into Satsuki’s mouth.

“Lick your finger Satsuki, don’t stop till all the boogers and snot is off.” She told her. 

Satsuki moved her tongue forward, tapping Nui’s finger softly before encircling Nui’s finger with her tongue. She licked softly, feeling the lumps the boogers made. She started to lick harder at the boogers, almost jabbing at them with her tongue.

Nui giggled, this was so fun! She couldn’t help but find this situation so cute, Satsuki was licking her finger so willingly!

“Okay Satsuki, pick your other nostril with your finger then suck on it!” She commanded, moving back again as Satsuki took her finger out of her mouth and put it in the opposite nostril, rubbing the insides of her nostril with her finger.

She picked nose for a while before finally putting her finger back in her mouth, sucking on her finger like instructed. Her face was emotionless, and her eyes still drooping down as she sucked on her finger – making her look like an idiot. She sucked on it for a minute or so, before Nui was bored with that.

“I brought you a cute outfit to wear Satsuki!” Nui exclaimed happily as she pulled out a bunny outfit. It was blue and white, very skimpy with black leggings and blue heels.

“Strip out of your wedding outfit already.. put on this instead!” She giggled softly, throwing the clothes on the floor. 

Satsuki reached down and undid the zipper on her knee-high boots, before pulling them off and putting them to the side. She then stood up and took Junketsu off. Reaching behind her back, she unclipped her bra and threw it to the floor; she was stripping like normal, as if she was alone doing this before bed. She finally stood almost naked for a second, before going to put on the bunny outfit.

Satsuki pulled her blue corset on, stepping into it as she pulled it up. She then sat back down and put her black leggings on, her skin shuddering slightly as the leggings scrapped up her legs. She reached down and grabbed her heels, and slipped her feet into them, then stood up again.

Nui put the bunny ears on Satsuki, standing back before looking over her. She was impressed, she had guessed her sizes completely right! She smiled and poked the top of her breast. 

“How about.. you’re my willing and happy slave, you only care about pleasing me and obeying me.. hm, yeah! How does that sound, Satsuki?”

“Disgusting” She said calmly, looking droopy still. Nui pulled her lips to the side, looking disappointed. 

“Aw Satsuki! Don’t be mean, lets try it!” She told her, kicking Satsuki into action.

Satsuki looked at her properly, before smiling. “Hello Mistress, how can I pleasure you today?” She asked, kneeling before her. “Hm..” Nui wondered as she sat down on Satsuki’s throne in her ‘superior’ pose she always did. 

“Clean the bottom of my boots with your tongue, they could use a clean!” She happily charmed.

“Very well Mistress” Satsuki, the bunny suit slave said as she bent down beneath Nui’s boots and start licking the soles of them. 

“Oh, don’t spit any dirt or grime you get in your mouth – swallow it whole like a good slave.” Nui further demanded. Nui was having fun having control over her boss’ control freak of a daughter, she found it cute but annoying sometimes. 

“Of course Mistress” She said, her voice muffled from the layer of dirt she had just peeled off with her tongue and eaten. 

Nui sat there for a while, watching Satsuki eat all the dirt off her shoes like some bitch. 

“Good girl.. that’s enough for now” Nui decided, making Satsuki stop and look up at her. 

Nui was not usually like this, she had realised herself she isn’t usually so commanding and sexual, especially with someone so close to her boss. She shrugged, she was just having one of those days.

“Do some sexy poses for me” Nui finally decided, she’d love to see the almighty and powerful Satsuki act as cute as she looked.

“All right Mistress” Satsuki replied as she got up and bent her ass out towards Nui, moving her arms to her knees and bending as far as she can. Her rabbit tail sticking out noticeably.

Nui reached her hand out and rubbed Satsuki’s ass, it was firm and very smooth. She spanked Satsuki, before rubbing her ass again. “Do another pose” She commanded.  
Satsuki got up and turned to face Nui, she then squatted down and put her hands behind her head; she looked like a captured heroine. Nui made several noises of cuteness, she adored it! 

“Go and make me tea, the way you have it” She ordered Satsuki.

“Very well Mistress” Satsuki walked off; a few minutes later she returned with a new, freshly boiled cup of tea.

Nui sipped from it slowly, licking her lips “Delicious! Good slave” She complimented. Satsuki smiled softly and nodded “Thank you Mistress.”

“Hm.. strip out of that bunny outfit, I have other things I want you to do for me” She said, somewhat sad she had to have her take the outfit off.

Satsuki started stripping, trying to be as quick as possible. She stood before Nui with just her panties again. 

“Take your panties off” Nui commanded. She was so straightforward with this, she really wanted this.. why though? Nui didn’t know, she was just going off how she felt. 

Satsuki pulled her panties down, kicking them to the side with her foot. Her pussy was shaven, smooth and quite small. She was obviously a virgin, her pussy was too small for her not to be.

“Aw.. your pussy is so cute!!” She practically moaned out. She stood up and twirled Satsuki’s hair with her finger, watching Satsuki stare at her with a slight blush; she couldn’t control her own emotions, unless Nui let her anyway.

“Aw, you’re blushing!” Nui exclaimed, laughing slightly. Satsuki blushed more, now from embarrassment.

Nui moved her hand to Satsuki’s pussy and began rubbing it slowly in a circular motion. “How does that feel Satsuki?” She asked, smiling cutely as her fingers soon started dripping Satsuki’s juices. 

“I-it’s so good.. M-mistress” She stuttered, unable to talk properly due to her moans.

“Nui giggled, beginning to thrust her fingers into Satsuki’s pussy “I bet so!” 

Satsuki began gasping for air as she moaned out loudly, she’d never felt so good before, she loved this.

Due to Satsuki’s inexperience in sex, she orgasmed quickly and fell to the floor, leaving Nui sucking on her own fingers, tasting them. “So cute..” She muttered as she laid down with Satsuki. 

“I think we’ll sleep here tonight.. tomorrow, more fun shall happen” She grinned, hugging Satsuki’s naked body from behind.

“Cuddle me for warmth aswell Satsuki” She said quietly.

Satsuki turned around and wrapped her arms around Nui, holding onto her tightly like a dependant baby to her mother. And that exact thought stayed in Nui’s mind all the way through her dreams.


End file.
